Moon illusion
by The Little Owl
Summary: The Cullen family girl go on a trip. The boy find someone to join their family. She not a vampire, human, wolf, so what is she? How will the girls react? will the Cullens able to keep their jaws of her? please read, review.
1. Bye

**New story. Sequel to waning I am so excited to start writing. Please vote in my poll to chose a name. The Quicker you vote the better. You might get the story better if you read waning. Thanks for reading ,enjoy and review. **

**Emmett pov**

I sat on Rosalie bed and watched her back her bags. I knew that she would only be gone for 2 weeks but I would miss her. Rosalie, Emse, Alice, Ava, Renesmee and Bella were all going shopping in Europe. Lucky them. Me, Jasper and Edward had some pretty awesome party plans of our own. I didn't dare to tell Rosalie. She would be mad for two reasons 1) she loves a good party 2) she would probably miss something she would be able to make fun of me forever. As she back her bag, she told me about how excited she was. When she finished, I grabbed her bags and carried them down stairs. Carlisle told me to hurry up. I continued to walk in super slow speed. I put the bags in Edward's Volvo. I hugged all the girls bye and kiss Rosalie. As soon as I could not see them I turned, face my adoptive brothers and said ''Let's get this party start."

Edward told me to shut up. With that Emse ran inside yelling" Where are the passports.'' When we finally found them. We waved the Girls off onto their trip. I turned around again and ask if we could get the party started now. Yes we could.


	2. Party time

**Thanks for voting. Please vote if you didn't. Thanks, enjoy and review**

**Jasper pov**

The girls were gone. It was party time. Edward was sending a mass text to the whole school. Emmett was getting the drinks and food ready. I was putting up the decoctions and picking out the music. We heard Carlisle pull into the driveway in a hurry. Then we heard him run to the door at vampire speed. I was worried. Was something wrong? He opened the door powerfully and yelled "Let's get this party started."

At 7:00 pm the guest started to arrive. I said hello to everyone as they walked in. After everyone had settled in Emmett turn off the music. He thanked everyone for coming and told them a game of truth or dare was about to start. I sat down to play truth or dare. I love truth or dare. I always pick dare. If it is something really gross I say darers go first. When we are 30 minutes into to the game I fell the scent of blood in the air it was getting closer and closer. I thought of it super hard so Edward would know how tingling I was getting. I got up Quickly and went outside. Emmett flowed me and Edward went to help the hurt or to tell Carlisle. I told Emmett I needed to hunt. I went off Into the woods hoping no one saw me. There was no dear. I wandered the empty woods. Not even a owl was to be heard. I decided to go down by the water. I knew there would be a deer. I want to see the moon use the water as a mirror. I heard the most beautiful song ever.

Square in your ship's path are Sirens, crying  
beauty to bewitch men coasting by;  
woe to the innocent who hears that sound!  
He will not see his lady nor his children  
in joy, crowding about him, home from sea;  
the Sirens will sing his mind away  
on their sweet meadow lolling. There are bones  
of dead men rotting in a pile beside them  
and flayed skins shrivel around the spot.  
Steer wide;  
keep well to seaward; plug your oarsmen's ears  
with beeswax kneaded soft; none of the rest  
should hear that song.  
But if you wish to listen,  
let the men tie you in the lugger, hand  
and foot, back to the mast, lashed to the mast,  
so you may hear those harpies' thrilling voices;  
shout we must only twist more line around you  
and keep their stroke up, till the singers fade

I was in love. I was drawled to the singer as if Ava was starring me in the eye. "hello" I said. I was in love with his girl I hadn't even met. She had a flawless face with purple eyes that sparkled like my skin in the sun. Strawberry blonde hair was covering back chest and back. I stepped close as possible to her without touching her. "hello" she answered with her angelic voice. She smiled a showed her dagger like teeth. She jumped on me. Using my vampire abilities and newborn army training I jump on top of her. I put her I a position where if she moved, she would get hurt. "What are you?"

" A siren" she answered.

**Song for is from **


	3. Rosalie

**Emmett pov**

I spent the rest of the party having a great time. But where was Jasper? Was he okay? Where was he? I shouldn't have worried, Yet. By 10:15 pm everyone had left. I thought Jasper would have came back, he didn't. I told Carlisle but he didn't seem to care very much. After 2 hours Jasper came home. He was not alone. He was followed by a new scent. I was not what was. It was Rosalie but with purple eyes. " Honey what are you doing here your meant to be in Europe.'' Edward told me that I was confused. To him the girl had big purple eyes fiery red hair. He asked the girl her name. She answered Brooke Cole. She informed us that everyone saw her in a different way. Jasper came out with the truth " she a siren." I told Jasper that siren aren't real, they are just a myth. Brooke told me vampires aren't real. No one is meant to know that sirens are real. Carlisle offered Brooke a ride home. She told him she didn't have any parents. The monster inside of her became overpowering and killed them. Carlisle said she could live her until the girls got back. He showed Brooke to Ava's room. I knew if Ava found out any one was in her room she would be furious.


	4. paris

**To tell you the truth I don't know where this story is going. Keep reading and write a review telling where to go from here.**

**Ava pov**

There was a girl sleeping in my room, Why. You may ask why I know this since I am chilling in a hotel room in Paris. Well Rosalie knew Emmett would have throw a party. She knew the party would end in a bed room. I didn't believe her so I put a video Camera in bed room. I sat there staring at my computer watching the girl sleep. I am a little creeping sometimes. But least I am as bad as Edward, who watched Bella sleep for months. But that other story.

Alice jumped on my bed. "what's up."

"Nothing" I said forget about what is on my computer.

Next, thing I knew Alice was terrified and pointing at my computer. I looked at my computer. The girl getting changed.

'' Are you a...''

"NO,NO,NEVER" I cut off Alice.

Rosalie came over" What's no,no, never"

Alice showed her my computer. Rosalie got out her phone and started texting Emmett.

Rosalie: Why is the a girl in Ava's room?

Emmett: How do u no that?

Rosalie: Is she from the party u had?

Emmett: How do u no that?

Rosalie: ur 2 predicable. now explain.

Emmett texted the whole story. Rosalie read the texts to us. I believed him. When Emmett was done explaining the girl in my room. Rosalie turned to me and said

" That fibber. I hate Emmett."

Uh-no I thought. This is not good.


End file.
